


Warmth Undercover(s)

by mycacoeths



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Safe and warm, cute sleepy fluff, i just want them to be lOVED AND CUDDLED, pure utter fluff, shallura - Freeform, shallura cuddles, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycacoeths/pseuds/mycacoeths
Summary: The war is over, they are on earth, readying to take off to spread the good news and polish and clean up the rest of the mess the Galra empire has left in their 10,000 year hurricane of madness. But before that, they get to rest, and rest is something everyone needs. // Shiro finds it hard to fall asleep in a real, soft bed, but Allura is there to make sure he gets the sleep he needs.





	Warmth Undercover(s)

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk what this is it's 1 am and i wanted them to cuddle and be warm n stuff   
> \+ theyre somehow in the holts' guest bedroom again bc i just think they'd be offered a place to stay there where its cozy and yknow happy (and also colleen would probs make sam insist until they agreed)

 Shiro wants sleep. He wants to sleep for _ages_. He wants to curl up in sheets as soft as the clouds and just lay there, but at the same time— he doesn’t. No, it’s been so long since he last slept in a bed. The Galra prison cell floors were hard and cold; the Castle of Lions’ beds were lumpy and he never lets himself rest under sheets. Being presented with a tall bed, looking as if it would swallow him whole if he put his whole weight on it under a safe household made his stomach churn uneasily. He wants to slip under the sheets, let unconsciousness drag him away like it once did so long ago, but the last time he was on a bed: he had a real arm, not a robot one, he had dark hair, not white. Now, all those things were different. He was no longer just a garrison officer, he’d been a prisoner, a paladin, a savior, a hero, a freedom fighter, a being on another dimension. He isn’t the Shiro he was the last time he did anything normal. Not anymore.

                He does everything to not end up in bed. He goes downstairs for a glass of water, sits on the floor beside the dog, Bae Bae, petting it behind the ear, and watches television (or stares blankly at the screen). But when there is nothing left to do, he stands there, curling his fingers up into fists and stares at the queen sized bed in the Holts’ guest bedroom. He looks like a madman, luring over a victim; a predator, eyeing his prey. He doesn’t move from his place until a hand touches the small of his back gently and a calm presence washes over him and startles him out of his thoughts.

                “It’s nearly morning.” She whispers, cool and soft. “Have you not slept at all?”

                He takes a breath and faces her, slowly circling his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her forehead, “No.”

                The purple robe she’s wearing looks black in what little light the streetlamp outside provided through the window. Her hair, though amess, shines like silver and her sleepy eyes almost glow as she looks up at him. He’s always mesmerized by her, and in the 2 a.m. haze, it only seemed to be amplified to the highest degree. Suddenly, his body feels drawn to the bed, but only if she crawls under the sheets beside him.

                He smiles at her, reverting back into his functional self, “What are you doing awake?”

                “Is it not morning?” she mumbles sleepily, rubbing her right eye, a movement so precious, Shiro could melt. “I heard noises downstairs and I…” she cuts herself off with a yawn that shakes her frame that her drowsiness makes so small and frail, when he knows she is anything but. She continues, “I assumed it was time to wake up.”

                Shiro lets out an amused breath, “Tired humans don’t usually get up until midday, which is… 10 vargas from now.”

                “Mm…” Allura hums, nodding sleepily and resting her head on his chest. Shiro feels the warmth of her breath through the thin shirt he wears. Instinctively, he wraps an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. Things haven’t always been as they were in this moment. Shiro is aware of the growing affections as they slowly transitioned from shy touches to lingering hugs and tender kisses. Out of all the things that have come from the peaceful quiet of the universe, being able to hold her, belong with her and just _live_ with her is his favorite. She rubs her cheek on his chest, like a cat cozying up to her human, “M’not human but… perhaps I may rest a little longer.”

                Shiro chuckles, “Take as long as you want, Princess.”

                At the title, Allura looks up at him with a lax glare, as if warning him not to do it again. Shiro gives her an apologetic grin and lifts his shoulders in a shrug, “ _Allura_.” He corrects himself. Her gaze softens, which beckons him to lean closer to drag his lips on her temple and whisper, “My love.”

                She hums in approval and leans towards his gentle voice. “Come to bed.”

                He glances at his own bed. The others have no idea what their relationship has become (but they aren’t blind to the fact that everyone is starting to notice), so naturally, they were offered separate rooms. Collen Holt, Pidge’s mother, went through all the trouble of making sure Allura would have a goodnight’s rest in her room, offering her robes and extra blankets, and at the time neither Shiro or Allura minded that they be separated during the night. They knew they were safe, and it wasn’t like they slept together in the same bed that often. Everything is still so new, yet so old. Their affections for one another have already blossomed within themselves through the years, but enacting what were only thought as fantasies by them in present time was a whole new trip in a whole new wormhole. It’s new, exciting; yet familiar and right.

                Allura senses the change in Shiro’s expression and she brings up a gentle hand to rest on the side of his face, “ _Takashi_ ,” she mutters, and something shifts in Shiro’s eyes. He turns to her, brows raised and eyes wide. She’d called him by his first name many times before, but something in the way she says it now made Shiro’s ears perk and the hairs on the back of his neck stand. To him, it feels so… normal, so utterly domestic, that if he didn’t have memories like he does, he would believe they were normal lovers sneaking off to do things they want to keep to themselves.

Allura hesitates for a moment before she catches herself and continues, “Come rest with me.” Her thumb rubs comforting circles on his cheek and then slides up to the tuft of his hair, dragging her fingers through his scalp and ends up on the base of his neck. He shudders at the feeling and closes his eyes, suddenly wanting to lay down and sleep with her warmth right beside him. With his eyes still closed, slowly, he nods and lets her drag him to her room.

It’s colder in her room and the bed looks messier than his, granted that he hadn’t touched his. Allura pulls him over to the bed and slides in before him. It takes a second before Shiro slides under the covers and feels the softness of the pillows and sheets engulf him in a warm embrace, but he wants none of that. He only wants hers.

She slides closer to him, sidling up to his body, coveting his warmth. Her hands guide his metal hand to rest on the small of her back. She places her chin on his chest and looks up at him with half lidded eyes and a lopsided smile. He smiles back at her and runs his fingers through her hair once before pulling her face closer to his to plant a soft kiss on her lips. “They’re going to wonder where I am, in the morning.”

“Let them,” she sighs and rubs the tip of her nose against his. It doesn’t occur to her how overly tooth-rotting they were, but it does occur to her that his eyes looks like the depths of the universe they’d just saved, and the soft look on his face makes her want to melt into him and be as close as she can be.  “Because I don’t think I can let you go anywhere else tonight.”

Shiro grins and kisses her again. It’s moments like these that he’s dreamed about when they were in war; that he found himself playing out in his head when he stared off into space. Before, he’d always thought that those dreams would remain as they were— dreams, maybe not in another reality, but for where he is, just that. Never would he have thought Allura felt the same way; and the stars, the cosmos, all the gods and ancients in the universe knows that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than right where he was now. Right there, at peace, with her.

She breathes a content sigh, eyes closed as she pulls her lips away from his. Then, she slides down to tuck her head under his chin as shifts to his side. His good arm wraps around her waist and his other brushes her cheek tenderly, “Goodnight, Allura.”

She smiles into his chest. “Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on tumblr :-)


End file.
